


The Wolves Shall Eat

by GanglyLimbs



Series: I Huff and I Puff [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Fisting, Joel who deserves his own warning, M/M, Objectification, non con to dub con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24635050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GanglyLimbs/pseuds/GanglyLimbs
Summary: Geoff leaves the Fathers to their toys.
Relationships: Burnie Burns/Jack Pattillo/Joel Heyman, Matt Hullum/Ryan Haywood/Gus Sorola
Series: I Huff and I Puff [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743013
Kudos: 15





	The Wolves Shall Eat

**Author's Note:**

> For a wonderful anon. Also, I started this before the whole Joel situation came about. So he is in here but this will probably be the last time I write him. Also also, this is a part 3 of a series. Could probably be read alone but makes more sense if you read the others.

The door closes behind Geoff. 

Jack and Ryan are left with the Fathers. All alone. 

Jack is pulled off Burnie’s cock, panting, mouth open and tongue hanging out. A line of split connects his mouth with Burnie’s cock, drool dripping down his chin. 

Burnie gives him a wide smile, sharp and lusty. His eyes are dark behind his glasses as he stares down at him. “Such a good boy. You’re going to be the perfect cocksleeve for me, won’t you?” 

Jack swallows, lips swollen and throat dry, and nods. 

Joel, who is still massaging his ass, watching the way Jack’s hole opens and closes for him, he looks up and frowns. “I told you I was going to fuck him first.” 

Burnie turns his smirk towards the other man. “Oh really? And you think I was just going to let you?” 

Joel squeezes Jack’s ass, the flesh plump in his hands. “I want him first.” 

“And I’m going to have him first,” Burnie says. 

“I deserve it more.” 

“And I’m the boss,” Burnie says, hands tight in Jack’s hair, making Jack whine. “So I get it first.” 

“Boys,” Gus drawls and the two look over at him, Jack following. 

Ryan is standing, sobbing into Matt’s chest as Gus roughly fingers him, already up to three. They can see the way his asshole spreads around the fingers, the insane amount of lube Gus is using. Ryan’s cheeks are bright red, flushed, eyes hazy as he begs. 

Begs for them to stop. 

Begs them for more. 

Matt holds him up, smiling, almost gently down at him, and holds him close, kissing marks into any skin he can reach. With every nip to him, Ryan shudders and they can see the way his cock twitches. 

“Why don’t you  _ both  _ just fuck him?” Gus continues, face neutral, like he’s not about to fist the blond haired man. 

Jack’s eyes go wide as Joel and Burnie look at each other. 

Joel licks his lips. “I like the thought of that.” 

“Yeah,” Burnie says, a little breathless. “Yeah, I like that.” 

They yank Jack up, pressing him in between them. Burnie’s thick arms wrap around him, hard body pressed against his, their dicks pressing against each other in a way that has Jack moaning, though he tries to stifle it. 

Joel’s hands go back to massaging his ass, drifting down to play with his hole, thumb popping in and out. Jack shudders, his hole clenching at the sensation. Joel’s thumb is not the biggest, he thinks eyeing Burnie’s hands, but it still does its job of spreading him open. 

“Oh,” Joel croons. “He’s so nice and pink here. I can’t wait to make him soft and wet.” With that, he pops one of his fingers in, and Jack can’t help but moan at the feeling. 

Burnie smirks, grabbing his chin and forcing Jack to look up at him. “You like that, slut? You like having something in you?” 

Jack wants to deny it, but he can’t. Not when Joel is quick to push a second and third finger in. Not when the slight burn makes his dick twitch against Burnie’s. Not when his moan is low, deep from within his gut. 

Burnie chuckles. “Yeah, that’s what I thought.” 

“Do you think I can fist him?” Gus’ voice drifts over and Jack glances in time to see him do it anyways. 

Gus squeezes his thumb in alongside his other four fingers and suddenly Ryan is trembling through an orgasm. White cum drips down Matt’s pants. The older man only hums, using a finger to scrape it off before forcing it into Ryan’s mouth. “Good pets clean up after themselves, don’t they?” 

Ryan shakily nods his head and Matt grins. He runs his hand through Ryan’s thick blond hair before tightening his grip. Taking a step back, Matt forces Ryan to double over, pushing Ryan’s face into the cloth of his clothes. “Then get to cleaning.” 

Jack can see Ryan’s pink tongue poke out, licking up his own cum. Gus still has his fist inside Ryan’s asshole, and it looks like he’s pushing, like he’s trying to see how much he could fit inside Ryan. 

Ryan moans and then Jack echoes when he catches sight of the slight bulge of his stomach. 

His attention is drawn back to Burnie and Joel, the two men seeming to notice what he’s staring at. 

“You like the sight of that, pet?” Burnie asks, hissing as he reaches down to grab Jack and his cock into one big hand. Jack is big, abnormally so, always has been but fuck if it doesn’t turn him on more to see that Burnie is bigger. Burnie starts to jerk the both of them off, using their combined precum to slick the way. Using his other hand, Burnie tilts his head back to lick at his neck. 

Then he bites down. 

The pain is enough to distract him as Joel forces a fourth finger in. It’s a tight fit, but Joel doesn’t seem to care as he starts to thrust them, lube squelching over his fingers and out of Jack’s hole. It runs down his thighs, messy and wet and Jack sobs at the feeling. 

It feels good. 

He doesn’t know why, but this feels so good and he’s so close to begging for more. 

And then Joel brushes against his prostate and that’s it. Jack cums against Burnie, eyes unseeing as he shouts. 

When he can finally see again, it’s to see Burnie’s smirking face. “Well, what a pretty sight that was. Let’s see if we can get another in.” 

Jack can only blink at that, before he’s being pulled forward as Burni sits back down in his chair. He forces Jack to straddle him and a blush burns brightly down Jack’s neck at that. It’s Burnie’s turn to get a feel for his ass, a few fingers brushing over his hole. 

Burnie only plays with him for a few seconds before he’s grabbing his ass and spreading it, getting Jack as open as he can. Jack whimpers, looking over his shoulder to watch as Joel steps closer, cock in hand. 

He leans against Jack’s back, bringing him into a kiss as he presses his cock against Jack’s entrance. 

And then he pushes forward. The breath leaves Jack’s body as that long, skinny cock slides in, inch by inch. He finally settles in with sigh, balls pressed against Jack’s ass. “This is nice and cozy,” he says before looking over Jack’s shoulder at Burnie. “I think it’s your turn to push in.” 

Jack takes a deep breath, reading himself. He’s already so stretched, he can’t imagine double of this. 

He has no choice though as Burnie lines up, using Jack’s hips to push down and lifting his own hips up at the same time. His cock pushes him and Jack gasps, eyes going wide. Burnie grunts, pushing more,  _ making  _ himself fit into the tight space. There’s pain, of course, a burning sensation as the two try to fit as well as they can into him. 

Joel’s and Burnie’s strong grips make it so he can’t pull away as Burnie keeps pushing till he too, is all in, shaft completely engulfed by Jack’s tight heat. 

The two only take a moment to pause, to get their bearings. And then, almost like a secret signal had been given, they start to move. 

Neither is gentle, too caught up in their own pleasure to care about what Jack might need or want. They just thrust, pulling almost all the way out, thick tips playing around his hole, before slamming right back in. 

For a time, there is no rhythm, they just take their own pleasure. Thrusting when they want to, pausing when they need to catch their breath. Jack is leaning against Burnie’s chest, mouth open, tongue hanging out and eyes rolling into the back of his head. He’s stuffed so full, beyond anything he’s ever felt before. Never, never had he ever been fucked like this. 

Eventually, the two do fall into some kind of pattern, where one pulls out as the other pushes in. They keep jamming their cockheads against his prostate and Jack whines, whines, whines-

His cock throbs again. There’s a chance he might come dry from this. His dick is certainly trying. 

Burnie groans, fingers digging into Jack’s ass, sure to leave bright red marks. Joel is muttering, praise or humiliating words, Jack can’t make out. But he can tell that they are thrusting faster, harder. 

It doesn’t take a genius to figure out that they’re about to cum. 

Sure enough, a few more thrusts and Jack can feel warmth fill him, the two men grunting as they continue to grind out their orgasm within his body. 

Almost sleepy, Jack turns his head and sees that Matt is fucking Ryan’s ass as Gus fucks his mouth. 

Burnie pets through Jack’s hair. “Such a good pet for us. I think we can find a nice place for you inside our crew.” 

Those words don’t scare Jack like he thinks they should.

~

Jack can barely cum again but he has no choice. He’s sat back against Burnie’s chest. Ryan is against Matt’s. Both of them are being stroke, the founders betting on who can cum the furthest. 

The floor is stained with previous attempts. 

They pause as the door opens and Geoff strolls back in. “Looks like you like your new toys.” 

“I love them,” Burnie says, pressing a kiss against Jack’s cheek. “I can’t wait to keep playing with them. Forever and ever.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on my tumblr- Ganglylimbs


End file.
